La dernière fois
by DeliciousGollum
Summary: "Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses." Je me moquais de cette phrase avant de LA rencontrer. Maintenant, c'est mon motto.


**A/N: Frozen ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Juste un petit one-shot que j'avais commencé il y a quelques mois et que j'ai décidé de terminer. J'aime bien le résultat final, donc j'ai décidé de le poster ici.**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**

* * *

La première fois qu'elle est venue au refuge, je ne l'ai regardée qu'une fois.

Longs cheveux Platinum. Vêtements noirs, déchirés. Piercings. Tatous.

Je ne l'ai regardée qu'une fois, et je l'ai jugée.

Tous les mots empoisonnés de ma mère me sont venus en tête.

 _Indécente, sataniste, violente, droguée._

Je l'ai regardée. Et je me suis dit : « elle mérite ce qui lui arrive ».

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'elle est venue au refuge, nos yeux se sont croisés.

J'ai figé.

Peut-être que si je ne bougeais pas, elle regarderait autre chose. C'était ce que j'espérais.

Sauf que son regard est resté planté sur moi. Elle tenait sa couverture dans ses mains et je pouvais voir qu'elle s'était battue. Ses jointures étaient recouvertes de sang.

Je n'ai pas osé la regarder dans les yeux.

Je me suis retournée, et je suis partie le plus vite possible. Il y avait sûrement autre chose que je pouvais faire.

* * *

La troisième fois, nous nous sommes fixées encore une fois. Pendant un long moment.

Ma mère est passée près de moi tout en me murmurant à l'oreille : « rends-toi utile, Anna, et cesse de regarder cette pauvre fille ».

J'ai écouté. Mais pas avant de lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil.

* * *

La quatrième fois, elle était blessée. Et j'étais la seule disponible pour l'aider.

Elle avait une vilaine coupure au bras qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner.

 _Probablement faite par un couteau…_

Je me suis mise à la tâche en silence. Je l'ai soignée sans dire un mot.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux qui perçaient des trous dans mon crâne.

Je n'ai pas levé la tête une fois.

Et je suis partie en silence.

* * *

La cinquième fois, c'est moi qui la fixais.

Ou plutôt, je fixais ses cheveux. Elle les teignait, c'était sûr. Mais où est-ce qu'elle trouvait l'argent pour le faire?

Je l'ai fixée pour seulement dix minutes avant qu'elle ne se lève.

Je l'ai suivie des yeux… pour me rendre compte qu'elle venait dans ma direction.

Et avant même que je puisse _penser_ à paniquer, elle m'a lancé :

\- C'est leur couleur naturelle. Et les tiens?

J'étais trop bouche bée pour répondre.

Et elle est retournée à sa couchette en me faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

La sixième fois, j'ai pris une grande respiration.

Et j'ai été déposer un morceau de papier sur son oreiller pendant qu'elle était partie aux toilettes.

Le morceau de papier disait :

 _C'est leur couleur naturelle aussi._

* * *

La septième fois, elle s'est assise à côté de moi pendant que je lisais un livre dans un coin.

 _Les 7 jours du Talion._

Personne ne penserait que j'aime les livres gores en me voyant. Et les seules personnes qui ont découvert m'ont regardée avec des yeux troublés et ne m'en ont plus jamais parlé.

Pas elle.

Elle s'est laissée tomber à côté de moi comme si elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Tellement près de moi que nos jambes se touchaient.

Je les ai repliées rapidement vers mon torse. Mais je pouvais toujours sentir sa chaleur à travers mon jeans.

\- Huh. Je n'ai jamais lu ce livre de Patrick Sénécal. Il est bon?

… C'est tout?

Pas de commentaires? Pas d'yeux écarquillés? Pas de fuite hâtive?

J'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur le livre. Et j'ai hoché lentement la tête.

\- Tu me le prêteras quand tu auras fini. On pourra comparer nos opinions.

Puis, elle s'est levée. Et elle est partie vers sa couchette.

* * *

La huitième fois, elle est entrée sans un mot. Sans un regard vers moi.

\- Anna! Quelqu'un a fait un dégât dans le couloir de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Vas le ramasser, tu veux?

Je ne voulais pas vraiment. Je voulais aller _lui_ porter le livre.

Mais j'étais tellement nerveuse que le bref répit que ma mère m'avait accordé sans le savoir m'a presque fait sauter de joie.

Je pouvais sentir le livre peser dans mon sac à dos pendant toute la tâche.

Est-ce qu'elle voulait encore le lire? Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié notre arrangement? Avait-elle changé d'avis?

Lorsque j'ai fini de ramasser, je me suis dirigée lentement vers sa couchette. Je me tordais les mains pendant tout le chemin.

J'ai d'abord aperçu ses longs cheveux platinum. Puis, son visage percé.

Une brève pensée a fait une apparition dans mon esprit :

 _Indécente._

Mais j'ai secoué la tête. Et j'ai continué d'avancer.

Ce n'est que quand je me suis placée juste à côté d'elle que j'ai vu ses yeux fermés. Elle dormait.

Alors j'ai laissé le livre dans son sac et je suis partie.

* * *

La neuvième fois, elle lisait.

La tête penchée, ses cheveux pâles lui tombaient dans les yeux. Elle mordait doucement son pouce.

C'était adorable.

Même d'ici, je pouvais voir ses grands yeux bleus parcourir les pages fébrilement.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fascinée.

Je l'ai regardée lire pendant plus d'une heure avant que ma mère me trouve et me ramène à la maison.

* * *

La dixième fois, elle est entrée en vitesse. Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru pendant un long moment jusqu'au refuge.

Ses yeux ont scanné la salle avant de se poser sur moi. Il y a eu un éclat dans son œil.

Elle s'est dirigée vers moi de manière précipitée, a sorti quelque chose de son livre, me l'a fourré dans les mains.

Puis, elle est ressortie tout aussi vite. Sans manger, sans se reposer, sans se laver.

Sans me dire un mot.

J'ai baissé les yeux. Et dans mes mains se trouvait un livre.

 _Le Passager de Patrick Sénécal._

J'ai ouvert la couverture et, là, à l'intérieur, se trouvait un petit mot.

 _« La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, on va communiquer avec des mots et des sons pour parler de nos opinions._

 _Elsa »_

J'ai cligné des yeux.

Elsa.

* * *

La onzième fois, elle a crié mon nom en entrant.

\- Anna!

Comment est-ce qu'elle savait mon nom?

\- Anna! J'ai fini le livre!

Elle ne devrait pas crier aussi fort. Ma mère pourrait entendre.

Je me suis dirigée vers elle rapidement. J'ai empoignée son avant-bras et l'ai traînée vers sa couchette habituelle. Elle m'a suivi docilement sans dire un mot.

Et je lui ai dit mon premier mot :

\- Ssssh!

Pas très original. Mais elle a souris d'un air content.

Et elle s'est mise à parler des livres à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas suivre certaines parties, mais j'ai compris le tout.

Elle m'a même demandé mon opinion.

* * *

La douzième fois, c'était mon anniversaire.

Ma mère m'avait donné congé; je n'avais donc pas besoin d'aller aider au refuge.

Mais je voulais voir Elsa. Alors j'ai insisté.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, elle était déjà là, à sa couchette habituelle. Elle jouait avec un cube Rubik délabré. Il y avait un petit pli entre ses deux sourcils et sa langue sortait un peu de sa bouche sur le côté. Elle était concentrée. Et très adorable.

Je me suis approchée lentement. Est-ce que je la dérangerais?

Mais elle a levé les yeux et un sourire est apparu sur son visage. Elle a tapoté la couchette pour que je m'y asseye.

Une fois assise à côté d'elle, elle a commencé à parler tout doucement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères entre du café, du thé ou du chocolat chaud?

Je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à sa question :

\- Chocolat chaud, évidemment!

Elle a gloussé un peu :

\- Bon choix. Surtout avec de minuscules guimauves et de la crème fouettée.

J'ai hoché la tête.

Un silence confortable s'est installé. Avec Elsa, rien n'est inconfortable.

Puis, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai dit :

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Sa tête a tourné brusquement.

\- Vraiment!? Tu as quel âge maintenant?

Quel âge avait-elle? Elle semblait un peu plus vieille que moi. Je voulais le savoir. Mais je n'ai pas osé poser la question.

\- Dix-huit ans.

Son sourire s'est élargi.

\- Trois ans de moins que moi, alors.

Vingt-et-un ans. Elsa avait vingt-et-un ans. Wow. Elle paraissait plus jeune.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais comme cadeau?

Ce que je voudrais…

Un baiser. Un baiser d'Elsa.

Jamais je ne l'avouerais.

J'ai répondu :

\- Un éléphant.

Elle a ri.

Ma mère m'a appelé. Je suis partie avec les joues en feu.

* * *

La treizième fois, ce n'était pas Elsa que j'ai vu, mais le toutou éléphant qui se trouvait sur sa couchette habituelle.

À ses côtés, il y avait une note :

 _« J'ai son jumeau. Et réunis, ils peuvent faire un truc spécial. Je te montrerai. ;) »_

Je l'ai serré fort contre moi. Il sentait comme Elsa.

Mon cœur a sauté un bond.

* * *

La quatorzième fois, elle était saoule.

La quatorzième fois, elle a pris ma main dans la sienne – tellement froide.

La quatorzième fois, elle m'a amené dans la toilette du refuge.

La quatorzième fois, elle m'a embrassé.

La quatorzième fois, elle s'est enfuie tout de suite après.

* * *

La quinzième fois, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis deux semaines. Pas depuis l'épisode dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne m'avait toujours pas montré ce que les éléphants pouvaient faire une fois réunis.

Alors je me suis approchée doucement, comme si j'essayais d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Elle agissait un peu comme un animal effrayé aussi, se repliant sur elle-même.

J'avais la peluche éléphant dans ma main et lorsqu'elle l'a vue, un éclat a passé dans ses yeux. De tristesse, de surprise…

Je me suis assise près d'elle. Elle a sorti sa peluche éléphant et pendant un instant, je me suis demandé où elle avait trouvé l'argent pour les acheter.

Puis, elle les a collés ensemble. Leur trompe faisait un cœur. Elle n'osait pas me regarder.

\- Désolée.

Un murmure. Sa voix était toute petite.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne ne portait attention aux deux jeunes filles sur une mince couchette.

Je l'ai embrassée.

* * *

La seizième fois, nous nous sommes cachées sous le pommier derrière le refuge.

Ma mère devait être en train de me chercher. Je m'en foutais.

Elle m'a lu « Carrie » de Stephen King en me tenant la main.

C'était la chose la plus romantique qui m'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

La dix-septième fois, je lui ai donné un dessin.

Son portrait.

J'avais travaillé sur ce portrait chaque soir depuis sa dernière visite. J'avais pris soin d'y travailler seulement quand mes parents dormaient afin qu'ils ne m'attrapent pas dans l'acte.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai été inquiète pendant un moment. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'elle trouvait son nez trop gros ou ses yeux trop petits.

Elle l'a plié et mis dans la poche de sa veste, celle juste par-dessus son cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre.

* * *

La dix-huitième fois, elle était malade.

Elle ne voulait pas que je m'approche d'elle pour ne pas me contaminer. Sauf que ce n'était pas la première fois que j'aidais des gens malades.

Je lui ai fait de la soupe au poulet. Je l'ai gentiment nourrie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

J'ai fait sûr qu'elle dormait avant de l'embrasser.

Elle avait si peur de me contaminer.

* * *

La dix-neuvième fois, ma mère n'était pas au refuge. J'étais venue toute seule.

C'était la première fois. Être autour de tant de gens sans elle était nouveau.

Quand Elsa est arrivée, je lui ai montré la radio; celle que j'avais amenée avec quelques-uns de mes CD.

Un grand sourire a illuminé son visage et j'ai été éblouie pendant quelques secondes.

J'ai appris qu'elle détestait Britney Spears, Pink (P!nk) et Johnny Cash, mais qu'elle adorait Avenged Sevenfold et Imagine Dragons.

* * *

La dernière fois, je ne savais pas que c'était la dernière fois.

Elle était arrivée avec quelques bonbons venant de machines distributrices et nous les avions partagés également. Nous nous étions chamaillées à propos de qui aurait le dernier bonbon aux pommes vertes. La bataille avait terminée en concours de chatouilles.

Elle avait gagné, évidemment. Alors Elsa l'avait séparé en deux avec ce petit sourire en coin. Puis elle m'avait embrassée doucement.

Je voulais lui dire « je t'aime. » Je voulais lui dire à quel point elle était importante pour moi. Mais elle me regardait avec ces grands yeux bleus et j'ai simplement souri.

Car je ne savais pas que c'était la dernière fois.

\- Tu manges comme un porc, Anna.

Et elle a ri face à mon faux air affronté.

* * *

J'ai attendu des jours, des semaines, des mois.

Elle n'est plus revenue.

Je n'avais plus que mon éléphant avec sa moitié de cœur comme souvenir.

Elle n'est jamais revenue.

* * *

 **A/N: Merci d'avoir lu. Je n'ai pas écouté de chanson particulière pendant que j'écrivais cette histoire.**

 **Les reviews sont toujours appréciées.**


End file.
